Turnabout Saturn
by Nr36
Summary: Phoenix Wright takes the case of an astronaut and ventures 200 miles above the Earth to fulfill his duties as an attorney. Occurs post PW: JFA.
1. The Official

September 18, 6:00 A.M. Wright and Co. Law Offices

Phoenix Wright was on edge. He was waiting, just as most days. However, all was not normal when the phone rang. Immediately, the rookie attorney lunged for the vibrating apparatus and answered it.

"Hello?", he asked cautiously.

"Oh. My name is Richard Banks. I am an executive for NASA."

"NASA?", asked Phoenix intriguingly. "Why are you calling me? I am an attorney!"

"Listen up," said Richard. "I've currently got an astronaut on the International Space Station who has been charged with murder. A trial will be held there. I am requesting for you to take his case."

"All right, I'll take it. But... how much will this cost me?", Wright asked.

"Normally," said the executive, "36.8 million dollars. But for you, it will be nothing! Free!"

"OK. See you at the Cape.", Phoenix replied.

"The same.", said Richard.

At the same time, Phoenix thought how he would inform Maya about this case and how it would be different from all of the others he had taken. Just then, Maya walked in the door.

"Nick, why are you so white in the face?", she asked.

"Did Mr. Edgeworth scare you again?"

"N...no... I j...just got a call from NASA. We are taking a case up 200 miles above the Earth."

"Wh...what?!", she screamed.

"H...how am I gonna tell the news to Pearly?"

"Don't worry. We will pack our bags today and head out tomorrow at 10:00 sharp."

"O...OK...", commented Maya as she bolted out the door.


	2. Launch Day

September 19, 2:34 P.M. Kennedy Space Center

"Wow! Mr. Nick is really cool!", exclaimed Pearl Fey. "I never knew we were going to become astronauts!"

Phoenix then spotted their spacecraft, which was located on Launch Complex 39. It looked like a smaller version of the massive Saturn V rocket that was used to transport the lunar astronauts. He then met with the flight manager and asked him, "Sir, what rocket will we be using tomorrow?".

"That over there is a Saturn IB. It was used for both Skylab missions and for Apollo-Soyuz Test Project.".

"Well, that makes perfect sense.", replied Maya with glee.

Phoenix then mustered up his strength and headed to quarantine. He would spend the night with Maya and Pearl in the cell.

He stepped inside, and the door was locked and the air inside pressurized. Maya stared outside of the porthole, and then began to spark a conversation with him.

"Nick!", Maya said all of a sudden.

"What?", asked Phoenix, who was somewhat annoyed by the sound of her voice.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?", she asked.

"I don't know. Who?", replied the lawyer.

"Isn't it obvious? The answer is SpongeBob SquarePants! It is a TV program I discovered recently. It is pretty awesome, but it still doesn't beat The Nickel Samurai."

"Anyway, we are launching tomorrow, so we should fall asleep around 4:00. That way, when we get up at 2 A.M, we won't be tired.",

Phoenix noted. "Sounds good with me.", Maya replied.

September 20, 2:00 A.M. Quarantine

The alarm clock beeped out an 8-bit noise. Phoenix awoke from his slumber and ripped Maya and Pearl out of bed. The three then trotted down the hallway to be fitted into their specially designed space suits.

Maya looked down at the ground and picked up hers. Phoenix and Pearl then began to aid Maya in getting it on. After about 20 minutes, Maya aided Phoenix and Pearl into theirs. The space suits were made with layers of nylon, mylar, and felt. These layers protected against ultraviolet and infrared rays. The suits had a white color, with various patched adhered, such as the NASA and the Lawyer-in-Space patches.

Other patches were made for Maya, as she wasn't a lawyer. In addition, Pearl did not have any patches besides the NASA patch on because she simply was along for the ride. The three made their way to the so-called "Astro Van" and took a quick shuttle over to the launch complex.

Phoenix then asked the flight manager, "How do you think that launch is going to go today?"

"Well, another Saturn IB is ready for launch. It will be into space in 2 hours time.", the manager replied.

"Oh, great! Who is the name of the man who is being launched?", asked the soon-to-be astronaut.

"Miles Edgeworth.", he replied.

"E...Edgeworth?! You mean, that Edgeworth?", Phoenix asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it is. The one and only Miles Edgeworth. And only God knows who else is on board with him."

"W...well... all right.", the attorney grumbled.

Launch time grew near. Phoenix directed Maya and Pearl to the gantry, which lifted the up to to the hatch of the capsule. Maya was first to venture inside. She crouched down, and headed inside. Pearl and Phoenix followed suit afterwards. The hatch then sealed the, inside the spacecraft.

The PA system then blared, "T-minus 1 minute. The main engine gimbal is now underway. The kerosene hydraulic turbopumps are heating to the proper temperature."

Maya then yelled, "Nick! We are go for launch! Just you wait!"

The PA system continued. "T-minus 25 seconds..." "Nick! Here we go!", screamed Maya once more.

"15...14...13...12...11...T-minus 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3..2...1...0... Ignition!"

The engines then exploded in fury and flames shot out. There was a violent shaking as the rocket started to ascend.

"We have lift off!", the system announced.

"Tower is clear!" Maya then exclaimed, "NICK! THIS IS SO BUMPY!"

The cabin inside shook violently. The G-forces accelerated rapidly as the 50,000 ft. mark was broken. Pearl began to sit on the air pocket above her seat and started sitting on it instead of her chair.

4 minutes later, the first stage finally jettisoned. Maya gasped in relief as the ride got smoother. The second stage was less violent than the first. It allowed the capsule to achieve orbital insertion.

However, the International Space Station was 100 miles away. It would be about a day before they would reach the station. Maya then shouted, "Nick! Look out the porthole!" Phoenix's eyes enlarged when he noticed that they were circling the Earth.

"We are traveling at 17,500 miles per hour. Five miles per second. We will find that station in no time.", Phoenix then stated.

Will Phoenix Wright and his pals reach the ISS in time? Stay tuned.


	3. Nice shot, Bill!

September 20 8:34 A.M. Low Earth Orbit

Phoenix had taken a quick nap, but was woken up when he heard a very loud noise coming from the onboard television.

"Are you ready kids?", the television blared.

"Aye aye, Captain!", replied Maya and Pearl enthusiastically.

"I can't hear you!", the television stated.

"AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!", screamed Maya and Pearl.

"Oh...", the voice box screeched. Before the TV could excrete even one more sound, Phoenix turned it off.

"Nick,", Maya asked, "Why can't Pearly and I watch SpongeBob SquarePants for once?"

Phoenix replied, "Maya, I simply can not stand the intro to that television show!"

The communications equipment then ordered, "Mr. Wright, it is about time to separate stage 2 from the command module and jettison the escape tower."

Phoenix did as he was told. The third stage couldn't even be felt. It wasn't very noisy, like the first stage was.

Suddenly, Maya heard a voice on her comlink.

"Mr. Phoenix Wright... You are quite a formidable opponent.", the voice said.

Phoenix recognized the voice instantly and replied, "Edgeworth?"

"Yes, it is me, Miles Edgeworth.", the comlink stated. "However, I must warn you. This case will not be won easily by those such as yourself. Until the day I die, I will attempt to defeat you in court. Goodbye."

Maya then asked, "Nick, can you tell me a good joke?"

Phoenix then thought of one and spoke. "One day, I was in playing golf with a foursome and all of the men in the foursome were named Bill. So when the first guy hit, I said, 'Nice shot, Bill!'. And when the second guy hit, I said, 'Nice shot, Bill!'. Then, when the third guy hit, I said, 'Nice shot, Bill!'. Finally, when the fourth guy hit, I said, 'Nice shot, Bill!'. When we made it back to the clubhouse after the round I was talking to a random guy and he asked, 'Who hit the longest drive?', and I said, 'Bill.' And it went like this: 'Who drank the most beer?' 'Bill.' 'Who lost the most golf balls?' 'Bill.' 'And who got the lowest score?' 'Bill.' In short, the lesson is this: don't play golf with a foursome if every guy in it is named Bill."

Phoenix then looked over and saw that Maya and Pearl were laughing extremely hard, and their faces were flustered and red.

Phoenix then felt the third stage jettison. He finally noticed that they were still in their restraints. However, before he could unbuckle them, he noticed the International Space Station was closing in on their spacecraft.

The fired the retrorockets to slow down and gradually docked. There was a single jolt and the docking was complete.

However, unbeknownst to him, Maya was looking at a calendar and was going insane. He looked over, thinking nothing over it. However, in the future, he would care about what happened that day...

Why is Maya worried about a calendar?

Post your thoughts in the reviews that you post! Tomorrow, the next installment will arrive! Stay tuned...


	4. Sci-Fi Murder?

September 20 9:13 A.M. International Space Station

Maya then announced,

"I remember this month because... Mia was murdered a while ago a year or two ago."

Phoenix was about to say the usual "No ****, Sherlock.", but decided not to out of respect for Maya because she would probably cry if he told her that.

He then released his restraints and swam upwards into the station. Maya and Pearl followed. An astronaut greeted him.

"Hello,", he said. "My name is Jacob White."

Phoenix asked, "Can you give us any information about the supposed murderer?"

"Well, the astronaut who supposedly killed Chanler Harding has the name of Howard Huges. Mr. Harding was killed by radiation poisoning from a beryllium sphere kept in the stowage racks. The levels on the toxicology were off the charts and were 12 times the lethal dose. It is highly believed that Huges is the culprit due to his lack of an alibi and that he had access to beryllium and other toxic materials."

Suddenly, Maya's magatama started to glow brightly. Pearl's also did the same. Phoenix looked in his pocket, and sure enough, the same was occurring to his. Then, three Psyche-Locks appeared in front of Jacob.

"Let me guess, Mr. Nick: Psyche-Locks?", Pearl asked.

"Of course!", Phoenix returned.

"Well, we'll need to come back later.", stated the attorney with intensity.

"Anything wrong?", asked the astronaut. "No,", Phoenix returned, "but we need to find further evidence."

Wright and Co. Then ventured over to the Destiny laboratory and began to recite all of the elements of the periodic table. Maya began, "Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon..."

and continued until she reached Ununoctium. For Phoenix Wright, the lab was highly complex. In fact, Phoenix then whispered to Maya, "You know, this is the perfect opportunity for..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Maya kissed him on the face. Instantly, all of the astronauts around them and Pearl said, "Aww..."

Then there was clapping all around and Phoenix asked Maya, "Why now? Why in space?"

"It is the only place that I could think of! I mean, if I was to kiss an attorney, why not do it 200 miles above the Earth instead of in a law office?", replied Maya with glee.

Phoenix's face turned bright red and felt all of the blood in his body run down to his nose. However, he stifled the blood shift and went back to thinking, "Should I..." He then said, "Um... You know, Maya, we could have er... a..."

"A date?", Maya asked.

"Y...yes.", Phoenix stuttered.

"All right, Nick. We will have the dinner tonight.", Maya stated.

"Sure thing.", the attorney replied.

Will Phoenix Wright be able to stand having his first date with Maya Fey? Stay tuned!


	5. Winced In Pain

September 20 6:12 P.M Zvezda Module

Phoenix Wright was sitting in his Velcro restraints, waiting for the other astronauts to bring out the freeze-dried food selections. Maya was sitting at the other side of the table, which was held to the floor by attachments. When the food selections were brought back, Phoenix selected his options carefully.

He was somewhat skeptical about what was eaten onboard. He noticed that Maya was nervous and shaking as her finger pressed the select button.

"Maya,", he said. "Is there something bothering you?"

Maya looked at the attorney and replied, "Well, at the time of her death, Mia was dating an astronaut, and I am afraid that I might die."

"There is no need to worry, as we are safe up here.", Phoenix stated.

Maya got up first and placed her food in the incinerator. The food was blasted by a blazing jet of plasma for 13 seconds. Phoenix also followed. Phoenix looked at the food in front of him. He was highly concerned that it would consist of a pile of ashes. Instead, he saw a delicious meal, which consisted of nothing other than a _hamburger_.

The lawyer immediately sighed and started to sweat. He didn't expect that Maya would intentionally change his meal option so that he would be eating a _hamburger_!

"Well, she is Maya Fey, after all.", he thought to himself.

He then spotted the Maya was about to completely ingest a hamburger whole! "Hold it!", Phoenix yelled at the top of his lungs and said, "Why are you about to eat that whole?"

Maya immediately regretted her decision and said, "Well, I guess I got ahead of myself. Sorry about that."

Phoenix then took the hamburger in his hands and ate it. Maya followed. And just when he was about to eat his first french fry, he heard a mysterious sound, which sounded like "BFFFTTT!".

He looked ahead of him, and noticed that Maya had been launched out of her restraints and had flown over 15 feet away. He then noted that an extremely nauseating stench had ripped throughout the module, causing several observers to begin to cough; one of which became so nauseated that he had to take a visit to the Great Big White One to relieve his discomfort.

Maya sadly made her way back to hear seat and then started laughing hysterically. Phoenix asked her, "What is so funny? The fact that you had a gas release 15 seconds ago?"

"No,", she replied. "It is the fact that Winston Payne's name is a pun off of the phrase 'winced in pain'."

She then stopped laughing and finished her meal, as did Phoenix. Suddenly, Pearl popped up from under the table.

"Mr. Nick, you are so funny when you are around Mystic Maya!", she said, causing everybody in the room to burst out in laughter.

The attorney and his assistant retired to their sleeping bags shortly after. After Maya had given him a kiss and fallen asleep, Phoenix ventured over to Maya's supply bag. He rummaged into it and found her secret diary.

He thought, "Maya honestly doesn't care what I do to her things, does she?".

He then turned to the page marked, "September 20". He read to himself the entry.

"Dear Journal, today, I went into space! It is so cool up here! I wonder how all of those down below are doing. In recent news, Hurricane Woody caused some nasty destruction down in the Bahamas. I hope that it doesn't escalate. And Journal, don't tell anyone this, but I think that Phoenix Wright is the most handsome guy in the universe, and I love him very much. I just don't know how to tell him that. -Maya Fey."

Phoenix immediately put it back and climbed into his sleeping bag. He felt a warm sensation in his heart. He then dozed off to sleep.


	6. Objection!

September 21 7:12 A.M. International Space Station

Phoenix opened his eyes and noticed that Maya had already awoke. He ripped off his Velcro restraints and flew out of his sleeping bag. He wondered if Edgeworth's spacecraft, with himself, Detective Gumshoe, and von Karma had made it. Pearl also flew out of her restraints and swam along with the others. They arrived at the scene of the crime and found that Detective Gumshoe was examining the racks for evidence, thus proving his theory.

Phoenix approached and said, "Top of the morning to you, Detective!"

Immediately, the investigator jumped into the air and forced himself back down.

"Hey pal! Watch it!", he replied angrily.

However, upon seeing an attorney in his range of sight, he said, "Oh. Good seeing you today, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix asked him, "Any new evidence?"

"Yes.", he replied. "I found that there was not one beryllium sphere, but four. These poisoned him over a two day period. He had no symptoms until his collapse. They opened up his brain to remove blood caused by hemorrhaging, but despite its removal, he died 30 minutes later."

"Well, no Psyche-Locks, so we just have to wait until the trial starts.", stated Pearl happily.

"But still," asked Maya, "How did the judge get here?"

Phoenix replied, "He must have got a ride with the court bailiff and a police officer."

September 21, 10:00 A.M. Courtroom No. 3

After a period of random chatter, the judge banged his gavel loudly, and restrained it down to his panel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Howard Hughes.", he said.

Miles Edgeworth replied, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Phoenix Wright also replied, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

The judge then stated, "Mr. Edgeworth, you may call your first witness."

"The prosecution calls Jacob White to the stand. On the day of the crime, he allegedly noticed the defendant place a beryllium sphere into a stowage rack."

The witness took his place on the stand and looked onward at the jury. "Please state what happened on the the day of the murder.", the judge said. After his testimony was finished, the judge said, "Mr. Wright, you may cross-examine the witness."

Jacob began to repeat what he had said earlier. "I was transferring data from various computers that day,", he said. "After a while, I noted that Mr. Hughes was placing a foreign object inside one of the racks. Later on that day, I saw another astronaut open the drawer and touch his hand on the sphere. He ran away yelling and screaming loudly. And then..."

But before Jacob could say another word, He saw Mr. Wright rifle through he evidence. He then yelled out, "Objection!"

"The sphere was hot, you say?", Phoenix asked.

"Ah, yes! It was very hot.", replied the astronaut.

"I do not believe you,", the lawyer noted, "for radioactive elements do not create heat when they experience normal decay!"

Jacob jumped onto the space above his head and started to shake and sweat.

The judge also inquired, "Mr. White, do you have an explanation for this?"

Jacob then added, "Well, I was mistaken, then!"

"All right, let's hear your testimony again.", the judge said.

What will the witness say for his second testimony? Stay tuned!


	7. PW-129

Jacob White stated his second testimony and waited. Meanwhile, Phoenix Wright was carefully scrutinizing the words that came out of his mouth.

"I did feel heat coming from the sphere,", White said. "but elements don't give off heat when they undergo normal radioactive decay. That means that there was a heating element in the tray to speed up the reaction!"

Phoenix then asked himself, "Why do I feel that this man is lying?" and funneled through his evidence carefully.

He then screamed, "Objection!"

"Hold it right there!", he continued. "If there was a heating element in the drawer, the silicone lining would have melted!"

Jacob proceeded to sweat even more and shake in his boots.

The judge then asked him once more, "Can you explain this, Mr. White?"

The astronaut did not give an answer to the judge, but asked, "Can I have a third and final testimony to clear this up?"

"Yes. Let's all hear your testimony once more, please.", answered the judge.

After Jacob told his testimony, Maya then added, "Nick! I feel that there is something with this man's testimony that I don't agree with!"

Phoenix replied, "What exactly is that?"

Maya exchanged with, "It sounds like he is a receiver of secondhand information that was put forward because of company politics."

"I have proof that Hughes is the killer! I saw him take the sphere and then went to the right! Yeah! He went and fled the scene!"

Phoenix easily found his target and yelled out, "Hold it!"

"The culprit ran to the 'right', you say?"

Jacob replied, "Yes. I truly believe that. I saw it with my own eyes!"

"Your Honor, there is a supermassive black hole in this witness's testimony!", screamed out the attorney fiercely.

"W-WHAT?! How is there a black hole in this court room?", asked the judge.

"Not literally! I meant that there is a problem with his testimony, and I can prove it!", replied Phoenix with honor.

He then screamed, "Take that!"

"The witness's perspective of the direction the the defendant is in reverse! He was viewing him from the inverse angle!"

The jury soon started to chatter random gibberish before the judge slammed his gavel three times and stated, "Order! Order in the court!"

"Mr. White,", he continued, "Can you please explain this?" "Um...ah...er... Aahhhhhhhh!", he screamed in absolute horror and let out a beastly and unearthly scream.

He continued sadly, "My friends, I have very disturbing news to inform you about. I was not a witness. I was given secondhand information and told to act as a witness as best I could."

The court roared with shock as the judge said, "Please continue."

"I am not only an astronaut, but an employee for Backhand Motors. I was fooled into believing the company's politics and fell into their trap. Since I was Employee of the Month, I was chose to go on the trip. They supported NASA's ideas and therefore made this space mission possible."

The judge asked, "Who is the CEO of such a business?"

There was a long period of silence until a voice whispered, "Franziska von Karma."

Instantly Phoenix, Edgeworth and the judge simultaneously screamed out, "von Karma?!"

Jacob then replied, "Yes, von Karma is the head of the business."

The jury cried out in fear. The judge banged his gavel.

"I am afraid that there is simply not enough information to continue this trial for today. The witness is a fraud and we shall pick up this trial tomorrow. With that, court is adjourned!"

Maya, Pearl, and the attorney headed out of the makeshift courtroom with some skepticism. They were not sure if they could win the case easily. Suddenly, Maya's magatama began to glow with a blinding light. It covered the whole module and all of a sudden, Wright and Co. Were whisked onto a black space and began to rocket through it.

They the stopped moving as soon as they started, and found themselves in an alternate universe. Phoenix headed off for his law office. However, when he saw it, the sign still had the old logo on it: Fey and Co. Law Offices. Phoenix shook his head and went inside. He then saw Mia Fey, who had previously been murdered!

He said, "Mia, how are you alive?"

Mia just stared and asked, "Wait a minute... Are there two Phoenix Wrights, and why is my sister standing near me?", asked the Chief.

"W...what do you mean?", asked Maya and Pearl in synch with each other.

"You see,", Mia noted, "a while ago, my sister Maya was brutally murdered by Redd White. I have been laden with sadness ever since."

"M...Maya? You mean, as in me, Maya Fey?!", asked Maya in pure shock.

"Yes.", Mia said with confidence.

Phoenix then added, "Well, we come from a different universe. In our universe, you were killed.", referring to Mia.

"That is quite strange.", stated Mia. "In fact, I bet that you should get out of here before Phoenix Wright gets back. He would be purely amazed if he saw an exact copy of himself from a parallel universe standing in front of him."

With a calm nature, Maya and Mia said goodbye. Maya then used her magatama to repeat the earlier process to end up on the ISS once again.

Upon their return, Pearl said, "Mystic Mia was quite different when compared to you."

Phoenix then added, "I bet that she had no problems love wise; she probably attracted men from all over!"

Maya then asked, "Phoenix do you mean that? Nice job, Captain Obvious!"

Phoenix then said, "Maya, I'm sorry if I offended your sister."

Maya then replied, "That's OK. You didn't offend me by what you said earlier. After all, I am pretty glad that my features aren't as good men magnets."

Will the trial go smoothly? Will Maya's magatama act normal? Stay tuned!


	8. The Attorney Strikes Back

September 21 4:23 P.M. International Space Station

Phoenix adjusted himself and continued to move towards the docking port, hoping to find more evidence.

He was almost there when Maya asked him, "Nick, while I was asleep, I heard a voice saying 'Galileo Galilei' in my sleep."

Phoenix replied, "Well, that is mysterious. However, I do agree that Galileo Galilei was a very important person."

Then, a mysterious figure began to rise up the docking port and into the station. Immediately, Phoenix recognized the ominous figure and exclaimed, "von Karma!"

She stabilized herself and replied, "Wright! If it isn't the most outrageous lawyer in the history of my profession!"

Maya then felt her magatama start to vibrate. Phoenix looked on and continued exchanging words with the menacing prosecutor. He then noted that she had removed the pressure suit that was necessary for space travel.

"Quite interesting,", he thought. "You look more civilized compared to us."

Maya's magatama burst out an invisible shower of light and in the act, Franziska's outer clothing was teleported into a void, leaving the woman with only her undergarments still attached.

She then asked, "By the way, it is quite cold in here. Why do you suppose that is?"

She then noticed that Maya had broken down into raucous laughter while her accomplice was staring the other way. The prosecutor also looked down at herself and found that she was standing not in her usual wear, but in her somewhat revealing undergarments.

She then screamed, "What the hell! Who did this? The ATTORNEY!?"

Pearl then added, "No, Ms. von Karma... you did it yourself.", before turning purple and venting mass laughter out if her system.

Franziska then screamed, "I'll get you for this! This is the last straw!", and grabbed her whip out of her underwear.

She ripped it toward Phoenix, but it recoiled and smacked her in the face. "Augh! I am seriously going to ASSASSINATE YOU, ATTORNEY!"

Detective Gumshoe then said, "That's enough, Ms. von Karma. Go back to your capsule and put on new clothing. Then get back here and search for evidence!"

The prosecutor covered herself and reluctantly agreed. She slowly headed back to her capsule.

Phoenix then asked Maya, "How did you do that?" Maya replied, "I just felt a really cold sensation in my head, and then it happened."

But in Phoenix's head, he wasn't exactly sure...


	9. The Dream

September 21 5:34 P.M. International Space Station

Phoenix had mass anticipation. He was shaking with nervous tension as he asked Maya, "Well, what exactly did your dream contain in terms of content?"

Maya then looked at her accomplice and said, "OK. I'll tell you the whole story of my dream.

It started back on the day that Mia was murdered..."

[_Maya greeted her sister with happiness. She was hoping that the evidence she would receive was as good as Mia said it was. As she approached the room however, something was amiss.]_

Maya then started to shake and continue the story. "And then..."

[_Maya treaded lightly, hoping not to disturb anyone or to set off an alarm of some sort. Then, in the near blind spot of her visual field, she spotted glass shards.]_

Maya's eyes then filled up with tears and scrunched her face and continued, "Uh... And th...then..."

[_Maya looked to her right and saw her sister, the Chief, Mia Fey, lying on the ground with a puddle of blood next to her. Maya screamed out, "MIA! NOOOOOOO!". She raced to her sister's aid. She felt her sister's arm, which had sustained horrible cuts from broken glass. Mia was as cold as snow. Maya then bent over and grabbed her sister's limp body and asked herself, "Why me? Why me? Why am the only person I know to lose all of her immediate family before I am an adult? Why me?!" She then noticed that Mia's rookie attorney, Phoenix Wright, was standing on, looking at the scene._]

Maya then lost absolute control of her emotions and bawled out like a 3-year old. Her tears began to rocket from he tears and began to soak the lawyer's head like a thunderstorm.

Phoenix then thought, "Maya must have loved her sister very much. It just saddens me to look at her when she is crying like that!"

"Oh, curse you, Redd White! Damn fool! Why did you have to kill her?!", Maya roared.

Pearl then also started to weep violently, screaming out, "Oh, Mystic Mia! Why did you have to die?"

However, Phoenix then comforted the two women and said, "It's all right, you two. It's not your fault."

However, that seemed to make the problem worse. Maya replied, "What do you mean, 'It's not your fault'? Stop comforting me! It won't help me, dammit!"

Phoenix then started to sweat and think, "Oh, man. She's pissed. Maya doesn't swear like that usually." Maya then stopped her crying, as did her cousin.

Maya then told Phoenix, "I'm sorry, Nick. It's just that I get real sensitive when I am upset."

The spirit medium sniffed.

"I understand.", Phoenix replied gingerly.

Maya then prodded, "Nick, I should have controlled myself more accordingly."

Phoenix then saw Maya's bloodshot eyes and soaked outfit. He then realized that he was in weightlessness and found Maya's tears bouncing around the station. He then said, "Maya, let's go to dinner." "All right, Wright.", she said.

The next chapter will be up around December 5.


	10. Horrible! Horrible!

September 21 7:12 P.M. International Space Station

Maya lead Phoenix and Pearl to the dining area, which was secured to the floor by Velcro straps that were 2 feet in length. Maya was extremely happy because the International Space Station had modified its freeze-dried menu so that the food that was served for dinner would always consist of hamburgers, french fries, and a chocolate shake, which was quite unusual for meals in space.

The dinners were being prepared and would take at least two hours to make, but would probably taste extremely good in the end. Phoenix then left the table for a brief moment to visit with Miles Edgeworth.

He started by saying, "How do you think tomorrow's trial will go?"

Miles thought for a second and replied, "Normally. I don't think that it will be too bad."

The prosecutor then took a gaze to the right, and saw a mysterious man swimming towards the dining room. However, he believed that he was seeing things and continued conversing with Phoenix.

"Ah, well it would be splendid if that was the case, Wright! Most trials don't go normally for me!", replied Miles.

Suddenly, the prosecutor heard a glass-shattering scream. He then heard a female voice exclaim, "NICK! NICK! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME, NICK!".

Phoenix then whipped his head and started to rocket through the halls. Miles followed, unsure what was actually happening. He then saw the man again, with night-vision goggles donned over his eyes and a red scarf covering the rest of his face. He headed into a spacecraft as the two attorneys looked on with awe and amazement. The man left and soon disappeared from sight. Maya's voice rung in Phoenix's head.

It sounded like, "Nick! I know you can save me! Go on! Help!"

Phoenix then said, "There is a Saturn V rocket prepped for launch at docking bay 5A. Edgey! Let's go!"

Edgeworth replied, "Sure thing, but please DO NOT call me Edgey!"

The two attorneys raced into their space suits and headed off for the rocket. However, Pearl stopped them halfway and asked Phoenix, "Who will watch over me while you two are gone?"

Phoenix pondered and then replied, "Detective Gumshoe will."

Pearl then jumped into the air and yelled out, "Oh yeah! I get to hang out with Mr. Scruffy Detective!"

However, Detective Gumshoe asked Phoenix, "Hey, pal! How long will you be gone?"

Edgeworth then told him, "As long as we are gone."

The engines of the massive Saturn V ignited and burst into flames. It rocketed out of Earth orbit and towards the Earth's nearest neighbor. The two then began to debate who would go to rescue Maya from the treacherous bowels of an evil mastermind.

"I should go," said Phoenix. "I am her accomplice!"

However, Miles told the attorney, "I should go! I am more intelligent that you are!"

Eventually, however, Phoenix decided, "We should both go and rescue her. We'll let the flight control system fly the command module."

And so the two descended. The lunar module began to jut around as the retrorocket activated to slow it down. The landing went on without a hitch, and landed successfully and softly in the Sea of Tranquility.

Phoenix asked Edgeworth, "How are you exactly sure that Maya is here?"

Miles nodded his head and stated, "A lunar holding cell would be set up in a flat area like this. The perpetrator has already left for the Earth. I bet that because of the pile of disturbed regolith to our left."

The two crept into the lunar fortress. They then found a secret room, which was painted with a bile-colored paint. They fell through another hatch, in which they found Maya. She was handcuffed and shackled to a steel wall, and Phoenix then noticed something strange. He was starting to sweat.

Edgeworth then found his temperature gauge was at 120 degrees.

He then exclaimed, "No wonder it's hot in here! This is a torture chamber!"

Phoenix then continued to analyze the room. Maya had her mouth covered by a piece of duct tape. In addition, Maya's kimono was soaked in sweat. In fact, it was so saturated that it was adhering to her body and was molding to her undergarments, which Phoenix thought was disgusting.

Miles ripped off the duct tape and Maya screamed, "Nick! Get me out of here!".

Miles then took a torch and cut her out of her restraints. Maya was then instructed to don a spacesuit. She did so, and the three headed out the door.

However, before they made it out all of the way, Phoenix exclaimed, "Captain America!"

Maya then asked, "What? Where?"

Miles then said, "Maya, what he meant is that your helmet is on backwards."

After Maya's error was corrected, they boarded the lunar module. However, when Phoenix moved the ignition switch, nothing happened. Everyone inside groaned and Miles yelled, "Wright! Are we now stuck on The Moon forever?"

Maya then stammered, "Uh...Nick...I have to go..."

Phoenix then inquired, "What do you mean 'I have to go'?"

Maya then grabbed her crotch and screamed, "I HAVE TO PEE! NOW! WHERE'S THE BATHROOM?"

Phoenix then replied, "It's in the back. Make sure to go into this pan."

Maya then asked, "Is this some sort of joke?"

Miles then said, "Just do it!"

Maya came back thirty seconds later and delivered the 2 pint bucket, which was almost completely full with bright orange urine. He then opened the battery and dumped the whole bucket's contents into it.

Miles then exploded, "WRIGHT, ARE YOU CRAZY? HOW IS DUMPING URINE IN A BATTERY GOING TO MAKE IT WORK?!"

Phoenix then activate the engine, which worked like a charm and propelled them back to the command module.

They then headed back to the ISS. Maya then asked in wonder, "How does urine make a battery work?"

Phoenix then answered, "Urine is acidic, and it helps the battery work by increasing the amount of acid in the battery."

Maya then asked Miles, "Can I tell you the story of why I love hamburgers so much?" Phoenix and Miles then eagerly replied, "Of course."

Maya then continued. "Back when I was ten," she said, "I was living in Kurain Village. In the village, it was forbidden for boys to be in the same schools as girls (I don't remember many boys being in Kurain anyways, as the men pretty much were only used to sustain the village), but we got special treatment compared to the men. Every Friday, lunch consisted of food from the outside world. The first meal I ate from the outside was a plain hamburger. It tasted so good, in fact, I developed an obsession with them. That is my story."

When the trio arrived, they sat at various tables. Phoenix then talked to Detective Gumshoe, who was at a table across from him.

"Hello, Detective," he said. "How was Pearl?"

Gumshoe then fiddled with his frazzled hair and explained, "Hey pal, that buddy of yours is quite the stuff! She gave me a lecture about some sponge who lived in a pineapple under the sea."

"You know," said Phoenix, "I find that quite funny."

Phoenix then ate his meal with Maya and they retreated to their sleeping quarters, as Pearl said she was going to stay up late and help Detective Gumshoe.

"Nick," said Maya, "I...um...I just want to say that..."

Phoenix then asked, "What is it?"

Maya then whispered in his ear, "I love you, Phoenix Wright."

Phoenix immediately felt blood start to flow to his nose. He also felt his pride start to rise. He also got all red in the face and saw Maya beginning to fiddle with her kimono.

Maya then said, "Well, do you want your reward?"

Phoenix then blushed even harder. "You mean...that?"

"Well, Phoenix, it's your choice."

Phoenix then said, "You...love me that much?"

Maya then continued, "Yes, Nick. I truly do. If you want to get intimate with me, just say yes. If not, then I am OK with it."

Phoenix then wrote on a piece of notebook paper, "Phoenix Wright chooses love."


	11. Miles Edgeworth Can't Cook Croissants

September 22 7:00 A.M. International Space Station

Phoenix woke up in a daze. He lifted his head and looked around the room. He felt sticky. He then found Maya, who was half-dressed and lying in her sleeping bag. Phoenix got up and lugged the medium out of her sleeping quarters and got some pants on her. She then woke up all of a sudden and said, "Oh! Hi, Nick! How is it going?" Phoenix replied, "I feel like a Toaster Strudel icing session gone wrong." Maya then inched herself and replied, "The same. We should seriously take a shower; not together of course."

Maya then told the attorney, "Nick! Here's a song I made up!

Oh... Nick got run over by a reindeer

Walking from the District Court on Christmas Eve!

You can say there's no such thing as Santa,

But as for me and Edgeworth, we believe!

Hee hee. Quite funny, ain't it?" Phoenix sweated and replied, "Sure, what ever." "Anyway," Phoenix alerted, "we should get ready for today's trial." The two then found Detective Gumshoe searching the floor frantically. They asked him, "What's with the floor searching, Detective?" He then replied, "Hey pal!", directing his attention to Phoenix, "I found some substantial evidence." Maya got very excited and asked, "Where? What is this evidence?". The detective then lifted up a bag that was used commonly in hospitals for IV medication. It was filled almost completely with blood. "This," said Detective Gumshoe, "is the blood of Chanler Harding." "It will determine if he died from a lack of oxygen or died due to other causes." Phoenix followed with, "Sounds good."

However, as they walked away, Miles arrived and said, "Today, it's croissants, fruit, and cereal for breakfast. Enjoy." He handed the two their meals and backed away. As soon as the prosecutor was out of earshot, Maya said, "Nick, do you know what I just realized?" Phoenix then asked, "What?" Maya then whispered, "Miles Edgworth can't make croissants for... you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" Phoenix immediately started to laugh very hard and turned red as the two ate the rest of their breakfast.

September 22 9:35 A.M. Defendant Lobby No. 3

Maya and Phoenix met with their client just as Pearl entered the lobby. She said, "Mystic Maya, maybe you should act as the defense for today." Maya immediately reacted with, "Well, OK, as long as the Judge is fine with it." Meanwhile, Howard began to explain his situation with those around him. "I know there is some conspiracy going on in this case, and I can feel it!" After a short bout of talking, the PA system blared, "Will the defendant and his attorney, in addition to his staff enter the courtroom?" Maya then told Phoenix, "Nick! Don't worry about me! I've seen you do this lots of times! I know what to do!"

September 22 10:00 A.M. Courtroom No. 3

After a period of random chatter, the judge smashed his gavel against the panel. "Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Howard Hughes.", he said. Edgeworth said his usual "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor.", but then it was the defense's turn. Maya then piped up and spoke. "The defense is ready, Your Honor.", she said. The judge then asked, "Mr. Wright, what is the meaning of this? Why is your accomplice talking for you?" Phoenix replied, "Maybe it would be beneficial for her to get some court experience." Miles Edgeworth then declared, "The prosecution calls Detective Dick Gumshoe to the stand."

Detective Gumshoe stood up and said, "May it please the court. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I have a very interesting piece of evidence to show." He then carried with it a very complex and jargon-filled testimony which only Albert Einstein seemed to understand remotely. Maya then got a brave face and said, "Your Honor, I will commence my cross-examination." Secretly, Maya felt her armpits become sweaty and her stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster. "This bag was found in a secret compartment in the Unity Node," he said. "This bag if blood is indeed blood." Maya then yelled out, "Hold it!" "Are you sure that it is filled with blood?" Detective Gumshoe then replied with, "We did basic tests and found that it was blood, specifically AB. Quite rare, I must say." He continued his testimony.

"This blood is a darker red than usual, which means that it was dehydrated before it was stored." Maya then exclaimed, "Igiari! Er... Objection!"

"Detective, are you certain that the blood is lacking adequate moisture?" The detective then answered, "Certainly. Absolutely. No if's, and's or but's about it." "Detective," she started. She slammed her hands down in the table, just as Phoenix did."In space, there is no way in which the water in the blood could have evaporated! At best, the blood could have been tampered with and mixed with dark red food coloring! How do you explain this?". He shook and said, "Well, I was mistaken then."

"Anyways, Your Honor, could I order lunch perhaps?", asked Detective Gumshoe carefully. "Well, I don't see a reason why not.", replied the judge. "I would like a hamburger with straw, chicken manure, and agricultural gypsum." The whole court then uproared and exclaimed, "Who eats stuff like that?" When the food was delivered, the judge said, "All right, Detective. You've got your nasty meal. Eat it." However, the detective replied, "I'm not going to ingest this meal," he said. He then pointed to Maya and continued. "You're going to eat it." Maya then screamed. "What?! Are you kidding me? No way I'm eating that!" Detective Gumshoe then explained to Maya, "That's not a hamburger with straw, chicken manure, and agricultural gypsum!" She then said, "OK then, Detective!"

She took an enormous bite and began eating it. Then, halfway through chewing it, she expelled the half-eaten meal in disgust. Gumshoe immediately fell down laughing and Maya exploded, "DETECTIVE!" He then said, "Sorry, Maya. We didn't have any straw, so we used hay instead." She then spit out even more material and then the judge yelled, "Get off the stand, Detective! I've had enough of your incompetence for the day!"

Miles then said, "In yesterday's trial, it was revealed that Jacob White was receiving secondhand information from the business Backhand Motors. It produces automobiles and other car supplies. At this time, the prosecution calls Franziska von Karma to the stand."

Ms. von Karma then stated her testimony and relaxed. Maya, on the other hand, was shaky and nervous as the cross-examination started. "I established Backhand Motors to counter the cost of being an attorney. I developed a good company, so I decided to contact NASA about a possibility of space flight."

Maya yelled, "Hold it!" "Why did you believe you were entitled to space flight?" The attorney replied, "I had produced over $1,000,000 in profits! It was only natural to!" Maya then sighed and thought to herself, "Well, I guess Nick was right. Having the surname 'von Karma' gives you a free pass to be arrogant and highly annoying." Franziska continued. "So I sent Jacob White into space. When Chanler Harding was killed, it was his job to prevent me from becoming a suspect or him being charged, so he told his testimony just as I told him to!" Maya then screamed, "Objection!"

"If Jacob White was one of your employees, how could you become suspect? After all, why was Jacob White having to prevent himself from being charged?" Franziska replied, "To prevent me from being sucked in to a trap! We must not soil von Karma blood!" Maya then announced to the court, "If this is true, than Jacob White is a conspirator!"

Miles Edgeworth grimaced and blurted, "Wha?!". The jury roared in chatter and the judge banged his gavel three times. "Order! Order in the court!", he stated. Suddenly, The court room door burst open. In the dust cloud near the door was none other than Lotta Hart.

"Your Honor," she screamed, "I have very disturbing news to reveal to you." The judge then shook and asked, "What is this information we need to hear?". She replied, "Jacob White has committed suicide!" The judge's eyes opened very wide. Edgeworth jumped. Maya yelled out, "Mama mia!". The jury roared out in amazement once more. "How did he do such a thing?", asked Phoenix in awe. Lotta explained, "He put magnets on his feet and the floor and hanged himself!"

The judge banged his gavel. "We will now summarize today's trial. We found that we have tampered evidence on our hands. We also know that a witness has killed himself.", he said. He then banged the gavel again. "And with that, court is adjourned!"

September 22 2:22 P.M. International Space Station

Phoenix asked Maya, "I am a bit curious about your sister's funeral. Can you tell me about it?". Maya replied, "Sure. At the funeral, which took place after Redd White was executed, Mia's body was dressed in her best attorney's uniform and was placed in an oak casket. The inside was lined with a purple polyester lining. He uniform was black and had purple on it in some areas. She was buried in a cemetery inside Kurian. Her gravestone is made out of granite and contains writing which is etched on the front in English and the back in Japanese.

It reads: MIA FEY

BORN APRIL 2, 1989

DIED SEPTEMBER 5, 2016

MIA DIED WITHOUT SUFFERING BY BEING MURDERED BY A GREEDY TYRANT, WHOM HAS CAUSED MANY GREAT PAIN. And that is all there is to it.", she told. "Mia was the best sister in the whole world; we never fought, we never argued, and we were great family members."

Phoenix then saw tears forming in her eyes. Maya then sniffed loudly and streams of tears travelled down her face. "I mean... why did she have to be a victim?", she asked herself. She then pulled out her cell phone and listened to the last time she heard her sister's voice. She held it to her face and listened. After the call ended, she put her phone back in her pocket and wept some more.

Phoenix then said, "Maya, don't be like this forever." He then hugged Maya. Maya immediately felt a vague sensation of happiness wash over her. She then told Phoenix, "Um... Nick, you are getting a little intimate with me for being in public." He immediately let go and asked, "What do you mean by that, Maya?" She answered, "You were getting awfully close to my boobs, Nick." Phoenix became red in the face and said, "Um... thanks for telling me. I bet that we should head off to lunch at this time." Maya answered, "I bet we should." As they travelled towards the luncheon, Maya asked herself, "Can I maintain a relationship with Nick? I mean, he's cute. I wonder if he would make a good husband... but I probably wouldn't marry him for at least another two years."


	12. The Father

September 22 3:45 P.M. International Space Station

Phoenix headed off towards the scene of the suicide. However, Pearl confronted him on his trek and asked, "Should I keep hanging out with Mr. Scruffy Detective?" Maya then answered, "Sure. Go ahead." Pearl then got a face of delight as she went away.

As they entered the scene, Maya said, "Look, Nick! A ladder!" Phoenix replied, "It's a stepladder." Maya asked, "What is so darn important about ascertaining a ladder's type? I mean, they are all ladders!" Phoenix shot back, "Stepladders and ladders are totally different!" Maya then exclaimed, "You need to stop making narrow-minded cultural assumptions, Nick!" Phoenix then sighed and said, "I guess you are right." Secretly, Phoenix thought, "Maya has yet to realize that accuracy still exists."

Phoenix then found the magnetic plates used in the act. "These are made of Neodymium," he said. "These were strapped to his feet, while a larger magnet was attached to the floor." He then looked around for a ligature, but couldn't find one. Maya, on the other hand, found a flat bar of tugsten. She said, "I bet he hanged himself on it."

suddenly, Lotta burst into the room. "Wright, I found a foreign object attached to our escape tower. We kept it attached so we could remove it.", she said happily. Immediately, Maya opened it. There was a note inside. It read: "This paper is exclusively reserved for the 5th generation of those of Fey Ancestry." Maya flipped it over and read what it said out loud.

"Dear Maya," she read, "As I sit at death's door, I wonder if my life was worth it. I still am highly concerned that I was brought into the world in vain. However, as I disappear from the Earth, the later descendants of Ami Fey will suffice and will replace me. Still, I want to spend these last few moments jotting down the story of my life. I was born in 1957. I spent my early years in Iowa.

Later on, I moved from state to state to find my dream job after I graduated from college. I met your mother when I was an accountant in Pennsylvania in 1979. We married two years later. We then moved to her hometown, Kurain Village, a 'Japantown' by all standards. I took me a while to adjust, but I became fluent in Japanese in only 2 months. In fact, Japanese was still spoken by 20% of the population, while the rest speaks English.

Then, on one day late in July, Misty told me that she was pregnant. I rejoiced. And on April 2, 1989, Mia entered the world. She was very beautiful out of the box. Actually, Mia had a full head on long, flowing brown hair when she was born!

We then found Mia to be a ball and we attempted to conceive again. She had fertility problems, but we turned down options such as IVF, adoption, and surrogacy because Misty wanted to have a baby naturally. Just when I thought that she was barren for good, she told me in October 1998 that she was pregnant! I literally was so shocked that I fainted. After what seemed like forever, she let out a baby girl which we named Maya.

We gave you and your sister your names for a good reason. We named Mia because the name _Mia_ is a derivative from the Latin _Maria_, which in turn comes from the Hebrew _Mary_. Actually, Mary comes from the word _Mara_, which means 'bitterness'. This referred to Misty's massive dislike of Eggs Benedict while she was pregnant. I also later realized that Mia is an anagram, or re-arrangement, of Misty's ancestor _Ami_.

You received your name because the name _Maya_ is Greek for _mother_. This is because when you were born, you had thick, black hair that was long, and this made you resemble your mother at birth.

You and Mia, in fact, did not speak English until you were 7. Before that, you spoke only Japanese. This was because up until the 3rd grade, you were required to learn both katakana and kanji. You also had to speak and write Japanese before you could speak English. You had a funny accent when you first spoke English. However, your Japanese accent died out as you became more fluent.

After 8th grade, Japanese is not taught all together and English becomes default. Still, you referred to me as _Oyaji _until you were 9. However, when you were only 1 and 1/2 when I got in trouble.

I was in the District Court on the day if the DL-6 incident, and was considered a suspect. I was tried and proven Not Guilty. However, to prevent me from receiving backlash from the village, I moved away to the nearby city of Los Angles. I still remained married to Misty, however.

In 2001, she also moved away due to police scrutiny, as well as due to the President ordering a broadcast which declared her 'fraudulent' and 'misguided'. This basically made Mia have to take care of you, although Aunt Morgan supported her using money. As she matured, Pearl attached to you. In 2016, I was hospitalized for mental confusion. I was ultimately diagnosed with brain cancer. This resulted from me being exposed to PCB's when I was young.

The cancer remained latent for a long time. Despite chemotherapy, my cancer is terminal and I will die from it eventually. Later that year, I wept for 3 hours straight after I learned of Mia's death. I attended her funeral in sadness. I am now 60, and on my deathbed for good.

I close my letter with this quote: 'Do not mourn over the past; mourn over what hasn't happened yet.'

With love and utmost respect, Merle Fey."

Maya then grasped the paper to her chest and asked, "When was this paper written?" She then placed it on a scanner. The computer said, "June 12, 2017." She asked it again, "When did Merle Fey pass on?". The computer responded, "August 2, 2017."

Instantly, tears beaded up in Maya's eyes. She handed Phoenix the paper and began to sob violently. Upset and angry, she exclaimed, "Oh, why, father, why?" "Why, why why why why?" Tears began to fly throughout the module they were in. "Why did I never get to see your face? Why why why why why? Why did I not get to see you... ever?"

Maya sniffed and tears drained from her eyes. She then asked, "Why am I so unfortunate? Why me?" Phoenix replied, "Maya, it's OK. You're not alone." She then sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. Her eyes were red and bloodshot, and her morale was severely damaged. "It's not the end of the world." She replied once more, "You... you are right. I still have you." She then kissed Phoenix affectionately.


	13. Richter's Rules

September 22 3:40 P.M. International Space Station

Phoenix headed away from the scene. He did not have the courage to see such a place again. He was then approached my an automatic lunch cart, which unloaded its cargo.

It then left to serve other customers. He looked at the package and said,

"Maya, ramen is for lunch today."

She immediately raced towards him and screamed,

"Yipee! I LOVE RAMEN!"

Phoenix sweated a little and asked,

"Wait a minute! You love ramen? I thought you loved burgers!"

Maya then swallowed her gulp of ramen and said, "Well, ramen was a staple when I was younger! Didn't you know that?"

After the bowls of ramen were completely empty, Phoenix had the nerve to ask, "So basically, your mother lied to you about your father's death?"

Maya sunk her head and said, "I guess. In reality, my father was still alive and was getting pictures of me from my mother."

Maya then entered a bathroom and made several grunting noises, which made Phoenix laugh hysterically. She then came out and said,

"Nick, I can feel that Mia wants me to warp to the alternate. I just have to find a way to get my magatama to work."

Phoenix said,

"Personally, I thought you were either giving birth or were constipated." Pearl then appeared in front of them and asked,

"Has Mr. Nick been entertaining you, Mystic Maya?"

She hesitated and stated,

"Sure."

All of a sudden, Maya's magatama shone a dull green color. Quickly, it turned into a spectrum of color and merged into a bright white. They were then whisked away into the familiar void and were warped to Fey and Co. Law Offices.

September 22 4:00 P.M. The Alternate

They were flung into the room and found Mia pacing around. Maya immediately announced her presence.

"Hello, Mia!", she blurted out extremely loudly. Instantly, Mia looked over her shoulder and walked towards them.

Maya then said, "You know sis... I love you."

Mia then replied, "The same here, sis."

Phoenix then thought, "Knew it. As always, teenage hormones take over."

"Anyways, I have been unable to channel your spirit for a while. Why is this?", asked Maya thoughtfully.

Pearl then shouted, "Mia is not wearing her magatama! Normally, she is wearing a steel grey magatama there!"

Mia then replied, "Well, good job. It's not blatantly obvious, but good nonetheless. As you can see, without a magatama, I can't be channeled! Weird, isn't it?"

Maya asked, "Where did you leave it last?"

Mia replied, "I bet I left it in the Channeling Chamber back at Kurain Village."

Phoenix then sweated and responded, "Well, we'll get it for you."

Upon entering the village, they headed for the Channeling Chamber, but came across Aunt Morgan along the way. Almost instantly, she screamed out,

"Mystic Maya?! How are you alive?"

She then stammered,

"Um... you see, I'm from an alternate universe, and there, Mia is killed. I am here so I can solve a case. I was wondering if I could enter the Channeling Chamber, as Mia's magatama is in there."

Morgan sighed and said, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

They entered gingerly and closed the doors. Maya then felt a disturbance. She crossed her legs and sat down. She then clasped her hands together. Phoenix did the same, while Pearl remained outside. She then began to enunciate words which Phoenix did not understand, perhaps because they were in a foreign language.

"Of course, it's Japanese!", he thought to himself.

Then, there was a flash of light and three wax figurines appeared. She then uttered yet another Japanese phrase, and the figures began to melt like a candle re-entering the atmosphere.

After some time, Maya yelled out a blood-curdling scream and there was a massive shaking that occurred. The floor moved in many directions, causing Phoenix to start to worry. Suddenly, there was a calm moment and Mia's magatama rained down from the ceiling.

Phoenix gave it to Maya who concluded with the words, "Well, that's what you do when you can't find something."

They headed out with Pearl and found Morgan glued to the television.

"We interrupt this program to being you a special news bulletin," it said.

"The following is broadcast at the request of the United States Geological Survey. A 8.7 Richter scale earthquake roared through Los Angeles roughly 3 minutes ago. Aftershocks are occurring at lower magnitudes. The quake was felt 500 miles away. Not much damage was caused, but there is a definite risk of a tsunami. Stay away from the coast and move to higher ground. We now return to our regularly scheduled programming."

Phoenix got very red in the face and asked violently,

"Maya, have you done this before?"

She replied, "Yes, I have."

Phoenix then asked, "Then why did you cause an earthquake?"

Maya then replied, "Well, I must have put too much emphasis on that one. Then again, I have quite a bit of power because I basically am the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique."

"Maya," Phoenix yelled, "I bet that the San Andreas Fault must have moved at least two feet! Rivers are running backwards! How did you do that?"

Pearl then asked, "Shouldn't we give this magatama to Mystic Mia, Mr. Nick?"

Phoenix then stopped his arguing and replied, "I guess."

So the three returned to the law office and handed Mia her magatama. She said,

"Thanks. Now Maya will be able to channel me again... in theory."

They then activated Maya's magatama again and warped back to the ISS.

September 22 4:35 P.M. International Space Station

The three floated because of weightlessness, and then strapped themselves to the floor once more.

Maya then said,"Let's try it."

She concentrated and soon, Maya began to flow brightly and her voice faded away. In 10 seconds, Maya began to take on many of her sister's features, such as her larger bust, the mole on her chin, and her hair color and style. Finally, she vanished altogether and Mia replaced her.

Mia then asked Phoenix, "Why are you so afraid, Wright?"

Phoenix felt that feeling again. He knew that it was Mia who was in front of him, but she felt like Maya. It was very unusual.

Phoenix shuddered and replied,"It's just that...well... it would feel weird if I was in another person's body."

Mia replied, "I don't feel a thing, Phoenix. In fact, I feel at home in Maya's body. It's just that her clothes are a little... revealing, and her underwear is rather tight on my fuller hips. Anyway, what is the story on your current case?"

"Well, Jacob White committed suicide for an unknown reason. We have yet to find a suicide note."

Immediately, Mia cried out, "Phoenix! He was one of my former boyfriends!"

Phoenix asked, "Why did he like you anyways?"

Mia then turned red and replied, "He liked...um...these."

She pointed to her breasts, which were partially exposed due to her outfit.

Phoenix immediately said, "Well, looks like I was right, Captain Obvious! No wonder there were so many men who liked you!"

"Well, they were... quite big for a girl my age, Phoenix. Don't make me tell you any more. Besides, I never got fully intimate. I just got 'up close and personal' with them."

"Anyway, I should get going, Wright. I should save my energy for the next channeling.", Mia sadly said.

"Anyway," said Phoenix, "have a good time on the other side."

Mia's voice faded, and then began to transform back into Maya. Her breasts got smaller, her mole disappeared, and her hair returned to the normal black color. The beads also returned. Finally, with a "good bye", she became Maya once more.

Maya approached Phoenix and said, "Let's continue our investigation."

They then continued back to the suicide scene, with Pearl trailing behind them.


	14. Rumble Rumble

September 22 4:50 P.M. International Space Station

Phoenix awoke from his nap to the noise of a television. He turned it off and ventured off to the other side of the rom, where Maya was.

He asked her, "Should we examine the scene?"

She replied, "Sure, but first, I must take care of something first."

She headed into a bathroom, but with a good reason. She had felt a little wacky beforehand. She then saw her magatama glow.

She then said, "Oh boy. I'm in for it now."

She then felt her kimono begin to stretch outward, while her nether regions began to expand. To ascertain what was occurring, she pulled her kimono away from her body. From there, she saw her breasts were getting bigger, and her hips had expanded in size by 1/2 an inch.

She then realized what was happening, she yelled out, "Mia! Not now!"

Her back felt worn out and her spine stretched. Her bra snapped and her bust slipped out of her kimono slightly. She groaned briefly and then everything went black.

She asked herself, "Mia, you need to stop involuntarily being channeled!Why can't you understand that?"

Phoenix waited, and then saw Mia exiting the bathroom. "Mia!", he said. "Where did you come from?"

Then, she vanished and Maya fell down from the ceiling. Phoenix asked, "Maya, are you all right?"

She did not answer. He bent over and carried Maya through the air and to the scene. He ripped a defibrillator off the wall.

He then thought to himself, "Should I try to wake her up, or should I shock her?"

He then nodded his head and unpacked the defibrillator and moved Maya's kimono off of her chest (but not enough to expose her features).

He placed the pads down and yelled, "CLEAR!"

The shock ripped through her body.

She immediately screamed, "Aiyah!"

She got up on her feet, but realized that her sandals were off. She grabbed them and used Velcro to secure herself.

She then said, "Nick, I channeled Mia for no reason, and I was a little tired, so I lost reasonable consciousness for a minute or two."

Phoenix thought up his options and replied, "There is something wrong here. Normally, this does not occur. There must be something making you do this!"

Suddenly, the wall around them exploded. Debris flew everywhere and lodged in the wall next to them.

Phoenix looked to the right and asked, "Pearl, are you OK?"

She got up from the ground and replied, "I'm OK, Mr. Nick!"

He then looked over at Maya and asked, "Maya?"

She didn't answer. "Maya?", he asked again.

Still no answer. He then screamed, "MAYA?!"

He then pushed her over and saw there were shards of metal lodged in her face. He screamed, "Oh, my God!"

Just then, Maya awoke. She asked him, "Nick, my face hurts."

Phoenix replied in irony, "It looks like it."

He rushed her off to the trauma unit 500 feet away. Inside the bay, Maya was strapped to a bed of some sort and was put on anesthesia. The doctor soon came back with X-rays.

"She has shards imbedded in her face. It will require surgery. It will take less than an hour to do."

Phoenix finally realized the doctor's face."Director Hotti?" he asked.

The doctor stared for a few moments and replied, "Oh, yes! It is you, Phoenix Wry, isn't it?"

"No," Phoenix replied, "It's 'Wright', as in the 'Wright Brothers'."

The doctor responded, "Well, I guess I do know you! See you when the surgery is over."

Suddenly, Maya uttered, "Hold it!"

Director Hotti immediately turned his head. She continued, "I am allergic to general anesthesia!"

The doctor replied, "Well, I will only use local anesthesia. Besides, are you sure you are allergic?"

Maya pressed, "My mother almost died when she was 34 due to it. I bet she passed it on to me."

The director took his pair of forceps and reached down towards Maya's face. He gradually pulled the pieces out and doctored her up with antiseptic and finished the procedure.

Maya's cuts healed extremely fast and were back at the scene of the incident in less than half an hour. There, they found a large black burn mark where the explosion occurred.

They soon found Lotta around the scene. "Howdy!", she said to the three.

Pearl asked, "Lotta, did you take any photos?"

Lotta held them up in Maya's face and replied, "What do you think? Of course I did!"

The two photos showed there were remains of an explosive residue and metal around the scene.

Detective Gumshoe also arrived on the scene. He analyzed the data and announced, "This is probably the work of an IED. It normally would cause the wall to crush the bomb, causing the explosive charge to collapse on itself. This caused the explosion. At worst, it could have exposed the capsule to the vacuum of space, causing those inside to die instantly. Luckily, Maya was spared by the expansion of the detonating powder in weightlessness. This blew through the three normal layers, but only one of the safety layers."

Maya asked, "Who would try to do such a thing?"

The detective mustered up his courage and said, "Probably the defendant. I bet he wants to place the blame on someone else. Either that, or some other person."

Phoenix then said, "This is bad... at least for us."

Next chapter: Dec. 3-5


	15. Magnetism

September 22 6:00 P.M. Courtroom No. 3

The jury had its usual chatter moment. The judge struck his gavel.

"Court is now back in session for the trial of Mr. Howard Hughes.", he said.

There was a brief silence and Phoenix stated aloud, "The defense is ready, Your Honor."

Miles Edgeworth snapped his fingers and also said, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

The judge then asked, "Mr. Edgeworth, has any new progress been made with the investigation?"

Miles twiddled his thumbs and answered, "Your Honor, a short while ago, there was a violent explosion in the Kibo module. Maya Fey suffered minor injuries from flying debris and had the shrapnel removed by Director Hotti in the Destiny laboratory."

"I see," replied the judge eagerly. "but why did this explosion occur?"

Miles held up a piece of burnt wreckage and replied, "This is the answer. This, you see, is an improvised explosive device, or IED for short. I was placed behind the normal wall layer. "

The jury roared in excitement and the judge banged his gavel.

"Please, go on.", he said.

"Anyways," replied Mr. Edgeworth, "this bomb exploded after the detonator went off. The explosive powder inside was fired into a reactive core in the center of the bomb. In less that half a second, the internal temperature was too hot for it to handle and it collapsed on itself. The resulting action caused a violent explosion. However, luckily for Ms. Fey, the bomb only snapped one of the four safety layers of the module, preventing her death. Unfortunately, the shrapnel ricocheted off the wall and imbedded in her face, chest, and abdomen."

"And so," he said, "The prosecution brings Ms. Maya Fey to the stand." She moved her way up to the stand.

Miles then told her, "Please show the court your injuries."

Maya then removed her kimono and peeled the bandages off of her face. The court looked on and saw the puncture wounds where the metal imbedded. In fact, there was still blood and antiseptic on her bra and panties. Scabs had begun to grow on some of the areas, and there were several bruises where the metal impacted, but missed. The jury cried out in amazement and fear.

The judge asked, "Who would do such a thing?"

"Well," Miles chuckled in content, "Since the average individual doesn't bring an IED into space, it seems only the defendant could have done this act! After all, didn't Jacob White commit suicide?"

The jury began to talk. "Wow, I'm surprised! Why would Wright take a case like this?", said one man.

Another voice added, "It's over for the defense!"

"Mommy, are astronauts evil?", a juvenile voice jumped in.

Phoenix felt sweat running down his face. He wiped it off and continued to then said, "The prosecution calls Lotta Hart to the stand."

She climbed up to the stand and began to speak. "All of y'all better listen up! These pictures might just break the case right open!"

Lotta began her testimony. "I took photographs of the suicide scene and the explosion scene," she said. "I found a bar of tungsten at the scene. He must have hanged himself on it! I can feel it!"

The judge stated, "So that's how he killed himself. It makes perfect sense now."

He continued, "Mr. Wright,you may commence your cross-examination."

Phoenix dug deep into her testimony. He asked himself, "What is wrong with this testimony? I don't see any lies here!"

Suddenly, he looked over his shoulder and found that Maya had been replaced by Mia. "Wright!", she said. "I feel a massive hole here! Just think outside the box!"

He then found his spot to inquire. He screamed, "Objection!"

Lotta jumped when he screamed out. She asked him, "Is there something wrong with my testimony?"

"Lotta," Phoenix announced as he slammed his hands down on the table, "if Jacob White did indeed hang himself, then he couldn't have used the bar! Tungsten is magnetic and would have been attracted to the floor!"

She jumped and began to shake wildly. The judge said, "The defense has a good point. Was there any other object at the scene besides this bar and the magnets?"

There was no answer. Phoenix blared out, "This means that Jacob White faked his own death and escaped back to Earth!"

The jury blabbed in mass excitement and the judge banged his gavel. "Mr. Edgeworth, I am highly surprised that you would not think of this! Furthermore, this trial will continue at 11:00 P.M. due to the events which have recently transpired."

The judge banged his gavel once more. "With that, court is adjourned!"

September 22 7:15 P.M. Docking Port

Phoenix looked on as Detective Gumshoe's command module separated from the space station and headed towards Earth. He kept radio contact with him via a transceiver, which he had acquired in an earlier case.

"Detective, make sure that you are braced for re-entry," Phoenix cautioned.

"We don't need Detective Gumshoe to become Detective Smeltshoe."

However, Detective Gumshoe was reluctant. "Hey pal! Don't forget you are talking to Dick Gumshoe here! I am experienced!"

Suddenly, his capsule began re-entering and the communication was cut off. Phoenix looked at the clock impatiently, waiting as usual for the usual splashdown communication. He then heard the transceiver beep.

"Hello?", he said impatiently.

The transceiver replied, "Hey pal! Nice to hear you again! I've landed and am waiting for the cavalry to show up so I can search for Jacob White! If only those helicopters could fly faster..."

After waiting for a short while, the transceiver clicked on again. "We are approaching his house, Mr. Wright! It's only a matter of minutes before we have him again!", he said.

Phoenix felt a sense of relief. He then heard Detective Gumshoe announce, "Police Department! Put your hands up! The house is surrounded!"

There were other voices talking randomly. Then, he heard the all clear.

"We got quite a bit of information out of him! This will turn the whole case around!"

Phoenix then turned the transceiver off. He knew that he would be returning soon. He then thought, "Oh, boy. This better end well."

Next chapter: Dec. 3-5


	16. Midnight Madness

September 22 7:34 P.M. International Space Station

Phoenix entered the module Zvezda, unsure as to what Maya and Pearl were doing. He sat down on the higher rack and strapped himself in.

He heard the television blared out, "Are you ready, kids?"

He then looked below and found Maya and Pearl.

They replied, "Aye aye, Captain!"

The television responded, "I can't hear you!"

The two screamed out, "AYE AYE, CAPTAIN!"

The next noise sounded like, "Oh..."

What was airing and what Maya and Pearl were doing matched up like symmetry.

"Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?"

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"Absorbent and yellow and porus is he!"

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"If nautical nonsense be something you wish,"

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

"Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!"

"SpongeBob SquarePants!"

The noise level then resonated as they recited the rest of the song.

"SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob... SquarePants! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"  
Phoenix initiated sweating as the episode started.

30 minutes later, he asked Maya, "How can you possibly watch stuff like that? It's pointless!"

She angrily bickered, "Nick! Trust me! If Pearl likes it, I do too!"

Then, a swirling cloud of nebular gases surrounded them and an object was thrown on the floor. It rolled around for a brief period, and stood up.

The gases subsided, and Maya concluded, "This must have came from The Alternate. The are at least two copies of everything in the world, after all."

She then held it up and said, "I am?" What does this possibly mean?"

Pearl then took the object and re-arranged the letters. Maya read once more.

"Ah, here we go. It reads: Ami. This must be the Sacred Urn! I have no doubts about it!"  
She pulled off the cover and that's when the trouble started. There was a massive vibration, and everything was tossed about. Pearl was tossed into the air, while Phoenix held on to Maya, who was barely able to keep herself upright. Suddenly, as soon as the shaking started, it ceased. A violent explosive noise followed.

Fireballs erupted from the urn, almost as if the deceased Ami Fey was trying to say, "WHO DARES TO OPEN MY URN?"

There was a flash, and Maya found herself standing next to a copy of herself, which took on the form of her ancient predecessor. Ami's old appearance was taken away, and took on the form of Maya's body.

She then pronounced slowly, "I...am...Ami...Fey..."

She then continued to utter, "Why, where am I? This certainly doesn't resemble anything like I saw the last time I saw daylight. In fact, why am I not held down to the floor? Can anyone explain this?"

Maya said, "You know, I am one of your descendants. My name is..."

However, Ami interrupted, "I know. You are Maya Fey, and almost the Master of the Kurain Channeling Technique!"

Instantly, Maya began to introduce the others around her. "This is Phoenix Wright. He is a very famous defense attorney.", she announced.

Ami then asked, "Does Earth still exist? What has changed since March 13, 1825?"

Pearl took the wheel and said, "Well, we are on the International Space Station, which is 200 miles above the Earth's atmosphere. The Earth is the same, except technology is more advanced. In addition, Mr. Nick over here has realized that you are much younger than he thought."

The grainy woman replied, "Well, I can understand. Then again, why do you need me? Did you bring be back for no reason? We you trying to extend my 128 year lifespan? Answer me!"

Maya eagerly reported, "Great Grandma x 10 to the 4th power, we could use you to help ascertain what exactly Jacob White is hiding."

She held her peace and said, "I will tabulate my reasons for coming to your aid. Until then!"

She left Maya's clone and returned violently into the urn. Hot gases escaped and the clone dissolved into nothingness.

Phoenix mustered his strength and announced, "Well, we can just hang out until the trial resumes at 11:00."

September 22 11:00 P.M. Courtroom No. 3

The jury blabbed in discontent until the judge banged his gavel.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Howard Hughes.", he yawned.

Miles Edgeworth sleepily nodded, "The um... prosecution is ready, uh... Your Honor..."

Phoenix Wright, on the other hand, was highly energetic.

He plainly remarked, "The defense is absolutely ready, Your Honor."

The courtroom doors then opened as Detective Gumshoe and several other agents in uniforms labeled with "FBI" on them led a witness up to the stand. The witness was not restrained in any manner, but with a pressure suit, complete with helmet, on to protect his/her identity.

Miles asked, "Will the witness please remove the helmet for identification purposes?"

The witness replied, "Before that, let me speak. I recognize that hippie fashion chick near ol' Wrighty."

Maya immediately snapped into focus and said, "Nick! The witness is referring to me!"

The witness continued. "I also notice that Edgey-Poo is all riled up and ready for some action! And I especially notice that whippersnapper with the blue coat! Hello, all. Please make the stand clear for..."

The witness paused and the helmet came off. "Wendy Oldbag."

Phoenix screamed, "Oldbag?"

Edgeworth burst, "Security Lady?!"

The judge replied, "Wendy Oldbag?"

"Besides," she continued, "this case might just rely on my testimony. So, do you wish for me to testify... or do you not?"

The judge sat there and did not answer.

Miles then added, "Your Honor, do you not realize that this woman installed security cameras on this space station about three months ago?"

The judge snapped into reality and said, "All right. Let's hear it."

She then started her testimony. "I installed cameras on the station to improve security," she stated. "In fact, I have footage of the crime itself! It is rock solid evidence that the defendant is indeed at fault!"

Phoenix sighed. He thought, "The cross-examination better turn up something."

He reviewed the words that came out of her mouth, and later screamed, "Objection!"

He also added, "You're lying, dammit! And I can prove it!"

Immediately, the security guard yelled out, "Tough words! Let's see the contradiction!"

The judge also stood up and asked, "Mr. Wright, what exactly is this contradiction?"

Phoenix shuffled through the evidence and exclaimed, "Take that!"

"There were no new security cameras installed three months ago. It is just that some of the older cameras were replaced! How can you explain this, Ms. Oldbag?"

She jumped and sweated furiously. She finally screamed, "IS THERE ANYONE IN THIS COURT THAT BELIEVES ME?"

Suddenly, there was a violent shaking motion across the floor. Most of those who were standing fell. Then, fireballs erupted from an object that Maya was holding. Phoenix looked over and found Maya had opened the Sacred Urn.

He asked, "Maya, why did you open it?"

She replied, "Well, we could really use her at this point to prove Ms. Oldbag faulty."

Then, the usual transposing sequence started.

Ami Fey, who was inside a replica of Maya's body, screamed out, "Bailiff! Get this dastardly woman off the stand!"

The worried police officer agreed and left quickly.

"Members of the court, lend me your ears."

The judge asked, "Will you state your name and occupation?"

She nodded and accepted. "My name is... Ami Fey. I died around 1825."

This caused the court to chat random gibberish. The judge banged his gavel three times.

"Order! Order! Order in the court!", he yelled.

She continued, "I have eight cards here, each with a different picture. I will flip them over and shuffle them randomly. I am looking for a star, so I will pick up the fifth card."

She held the card up to the court. It had a star on it. The court roared in disbelief.

Phoenix then thought, "Well, Maya was right. Her family has ESP."

How will the rest of the trial go? Find out on Dec. 10!


	17. Even More Midnight Madness!

The court stared on in amazement, still dazed from the sudden encounter with extra-sensory perception.

"So," said Ami with confidence, "I will moderate this Security Lady's testimony. I will act along side Spikey-Hair over there."

Phoenix reminded her, "Please, if it is possible, don't refer to me as anything besides Mr. Wright!"

Ms. Oldbag got back up on the stand and started her new testimony. After it was finished, the judge composed himself and said, "Mr. Wright, begin your cross-examination."

The security lady began talking once more. "What I meant earlier by 'installing security cameras' was that we replaced older models with newer ones. They could sense motion better."

Ami then yelled, "Hold it!"

She continued, "What do you mean by 'they sense motion better'?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It just means that it is more up to date.", she answered.

The examination continued. "However, the last time I was here, I saw a woman in the room across from me."

The jury roared out loud. This was proceeded by three bangs from the judge's gavel.

"Please explain yourself, Ms. Oldbag! Did you happen to know this person?", he roared in fury.

She answered with confidence, "No, I did not. However, I did note that she was wearing** black leather gloves and a jacket with an 'FBI' logo on it**."

The judge banged his gavel once more. "Therefore, we will need to locate this woman before this trial can continue."

The gavel was smashed against the panel yet again.

"And with that, court is...", he started.

Suddenly, a voice screamed, "Objection!"

Phoenix buried his head in between his arms. Edgeworth woke up from his nap. The judge blinked.

A woman popped up from the center of the jury. "I am that woman," she announced.

"The name is... Tara Rynehart."

The jury spoke about random topics before the judge banged his gavel once.

"Order! Order in the court!", he triumphantly announced.

Maya whispered to Phoenix, "More like '_Disorder_ in the court'."

The judge banged his gavel. "And with that, court will commence its final day of trial tomorrow at 10:00 A.M. No more extensions will be allowed, but a single recess is permitted."

The gavel concluded the trial.

September 23 12:04 A.M. Sleeping Quarters

Maya put Pearl into her sleeping bag. Before long, she was fast asleep. She then turned to Phoenix, who was writing in his log book.

"September 22: Trial went pretty normal today. I got to see Ami Fey. I bet tomorrow will be similar."

While he was keeping records, she got ready to call it a day. She got inside her sleeping quarters, and then, while completely obscured from his view, removed her kimono and threw it across the room.

"Well," she thought, "It's better being half-dressed rather than half-naked."

Phoenix was just falling asleep when Maya asked him, "Nick, is it normal to wear a suit to bed?"

He answered her, "I'm not wearing a suit. I am wearing slacks and a nice shirt. Then again, I don't know why I sleep in what you call a 'suit'."

About two hours later, Phoenix felt a tap on the shoulder. He woke up and asked, "What now, Maya?"

She answered him, "Can you come over for a second?"

Phoenix then regretted that he had disposed of his suit in a similar manner to what Maya did to her kimono earlier. He then realized, "Well, I guess being half-dressed is better than being half-naked."

He headed off towards her, and she snatched him inside of her sleeping bag, which was tied to the floor, unlike Phoenix's, which was attached to the wall.

She pulled him close and whispered, "You better not tell Pearly."

She reached towards him and they began kissing each other affectionately. He put his hands on her stomach, which was soft, yet firm at the same time.

"Do you run 3 miles per day or something?", he asked nervously.

"What do you think? Of course I do! Or, more properly, I try to.", she replied.

He then noted blood was pooling near his nose again.

He said, "Uh, you know, Maya... My nose feels kinda funny."

Maya assured him, "Nick, the same thing happens to me when I get around you in this type of way."

Phoenix felt a drop of blood fall onto his hand. He asked slowly, "Uh...Maya...um... did your sister do this with boys, too?"

She answered with pride, "Probably. The only bad part was that she never scored 'home runs' with them, if you know what I mean. She just did this and made them feel all warm inside."

Phoenix blushed and pulled Maya closer to him. He felt her warmth radiate around him. He felt another few drips of blood fall down on his hand. He felt more of her body. He heard Maya yelp.

She told him, "Nick, that felt really good, but avoid doing that again. Let's save that for later."

He realized that he had touched her "sensitive parts". This sparked a memory from his 8th grade health class, in which they said that a girl's "sensitive parts" shouldn't be touched except for when a boy wants to show his love for a girl.

He then noticed that a pool of blood was collecting in his hand.

Phoenix questioned, "What are humans made of, again?"

Maya put her hand on his head and responded, "What do you think, silly? We are made from a combination of our parent's deoxyribonucleic acid."

"Well, Maya, what is love?", he asked.

Maya responded, "I know! Love is a strong feeling of attachment for another person. And That means that I can basically say that, well, I love you, Nick."

He immediately felt more blood come out of his nose and responded, "Well, Maya, I love you also."

Tears formed in Maya's eyes and she replied, "Oh, Nick, you are so sweet! No man ever told me that before!"

Phoenix then announced, "Well, it took me a lot of courage to say that."

Maya responded, "Nick, I...um...am sealed still, if you know what I mean. Then again, no boy from Kurain liked me very much."

Phoenix felt a warm sensation of pleasure fill his body. He then replied, "The same here. All of the girls thought I was a nerd."

He pulled back the covers a bit and took a good examination of Maya. She had healed completely from her injuries, and was well once more. Her body was like what he heard one of his college friends called an "Airbed". She was very soft, like a cloud, but was also firm. He really liked that. She did not appear to have acne or defects of any sort. She did have slightly noticeable abs, but were not large enough to the point of being masculine. Her skin was clean and smooth, and did not have the oily skin that some teenage girls had.

Phoenix asked, "Did you have acne when you were younger?"

Maya chuckled lightly and responded, "I had no acne on my face, but I did have mild back acne."

Phoenix said, "I sorta had the same thing."

He pulled her closer and itched her scalp for a few seconds.

She laughed, "Nick, what are you doing? Are you searching for lice to pick?"

Phoenix felt the flow of blood slow and answered, "No. I'm wondering how you undo this."

She reached back and laughed some more. "Like this," she said.

There was a click, and her hair flowed behind her head. However, the beads stayed in her hair.

She then kissed him again and said, "I love you, Nick. I can't say it in any other way."

Phoenix felt around for her waistline and pushed something down. "Wait a minute!", Maya screamed.

"Don't get the cart ahead of the horse!" Phoenix responded, "Maya, you forgot to take off your pants again."

She then giggled and said, "Oh. I thought you were trying to get intimate with me. Sorry 'bout that."

He flipped her over and put his hand on her backside. This began an intricate process in which he massaged and itched her back for a long time.

After that was finished, he put her her back again and said, "Maya, what was Redd White's ultimatum?"

She said plainly, "I ask for one more favor... your eternal silence. Farewell, Miss Fey."

Maya asked, "Are we really doing this? I can't believe it. When I first met you, I thought of you as a friend. But now, we love each other. How is this possible?"

Phoenix scratched his head and spoke. "You see," he said, "Sometimes, a man and a woman don't realize that they love each other until they are friends for a while."

"And here we are, " he continued, imitating a certain female prosecutor, "like foolishly foolish teenagers who don't know how that they are acting like a foolish fool."

Maya laughed and replied, "You sounded like Franziska von Karma! I feel that she imitates her father by overusing the word "fool" a lot."

Maya then said, "Good night, Phoenix Wright."

She kissed him again. Phoenix responded, "Good night...um... Maya."

The two inched downward and fell into a well-deserved rest, with Phoenix's hands still around her.


	18. Go Eat A Nice, Fat Cabbage

September 23 7:30 A.M. International Space Station

Phoenix awoke and scanned around the room. He noticed that Maya was making coffee using a vacuum strainer.

He said, "Wait a minute! What's with the coffee? Is it some sort of fad to drink coffee in space?"

She dropped the cup in her hand and scrambled while getting her grip on it.

"Well, I as a little lethargic this morning, Nick. I thought that the caffeine would help me work up."

Phoenix noted, "Well, don't you realize that caffeine is a mild version of illicit drugs like cocaine or methamphetamine?"

Pearl woke up as well and handed Maya a package of some sort. "I found this lying around in a compartment.", she said.

Maya picked it up and opened it. "By the looks of it," she announced, "This is a clarinet. I should try to play it, I guess. After all, the last time I played a clarinet was a few years ago."

She put the reed in her mouth and allowed some saliva to drip on it. After it was wet, she attached it to the mouthpiece and used the ligature to secure it.

She said, "Well, here goes nothing."

She took a breath in and played a note called "C".

It came out perfectly. She proceeded to play the Concert B flat scale.

After she was finished, she exclaimed, "I can't believe I can still play clarinet after all those years!"

Phoenix said, "I bet that we should go and check out Ms. Rynehart."

They moved forward and found her in her quarters. She was nervous, but calm. Phoenix identified her by comparing a picture of her sent to him by Detective Gumshoe. He found that her auburn hair, freckled face, and green eyes matched the image. After all, the chances of her not being the pictured one were 1 in 2 trillion.

Phoenix asked carefully, "Ms. Rynehart, can we chat for a moment?

"She jumped and stammered, "Oh! M...Mr. Wright! Do you need me for something?"

Maya jumped in with her opinion. "You see, we need to know if you could provide us with any information.", she said.

The agent replied, "Well, I don't really have much information for you, and it probably doesn't matter."

Suddenly, three Psyche-Locks appeared in front of her. Phoenix shrugged his shoulders.

"Time to unlock her secrets," he whispered.

"As I said, I have nothing to do with this case! I was just there on the day they replaced some cameras! What is the big deal?", asked the FBI agent.

Phoenix noted, "I have evidence that you are a suspect in this case!"

He then yelled, "Take that!"

"You were within a 50 foot radius of where the crime supposedly took place. There is a possibility that you were involved."

She grunted and two of the Psyche-Locks broke.

"Even so, Mr. Wright, there is no way I could have killed the victim!", she screamed in frustration.

Phoenix added, "Well, that is somewhat true, but I believe there is way in which you could have."

She returned, "What?! How is this possible?"

"You see," he said, "there is evidence that seems to support my claims."

"Take that!", he exclaimed loudly.

"This. An IED exploded in this very room yesterday. Now, who planted it? or should I say, who made two deep pockets in the wall?"

She grunted again and the final Psyche-Lock snapped. The message in front of Phoenix's head read: Unlock Successful.

Maya asked her, "Yeah, Ms. Rynehart, who did this? Was it _you_ by chance?"

The agent rallied, "How dare you assault me with your words, dammit! I am employed by the FBI! Why would I do something like this? Frankly, you could have done it yourself! I suggest either start shoving your ass in someone else's face or start acting nice, depending on which seems better! GO FUCK YOURSELF, DAMMIT! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Wright and Co. left in silence and staggered off towards another room. There, they came across Detective Gumshoe, who looked distraught.

He muttered, "Pal, when I refused to give Ms. Rynehart coffee, she told me to go eat a cabbage. I don't get her profanity."

"Honestly," Phoenix replied, "I don't either."

He ventured back to the sleeping area. He was unsure what to do.

Maya curled up next to him on the floor and asked, "Nick, are you nervous?"

The reply given was, "Isn't it blatantly obvious that I rampant with nervous energy?"

September 23 10:00 A.M. Courtroom No. 3

The jury had a chatter moment, but their glee was interrupted by the judge's gavel.

"Court is now in session for the fifth time for the trial of Mr. Howard Hughes."

Miles Edgeworth stated, "The prosecution is ready, Your Honor."

Phoenix stammered, "Well, you see, the defense is ready, Your Honor."

The judge sighed and said, "Mr. Edgeworth, is there a reason to suspend the trial?"

He replied, "Your Honor, I believe that the defendant could not have been the killer!"

The jury roared. The gavel banged once. "Order! Order in the court!", the judge enforced.

"Mr. Edgeworth, are you basically defying your purpose? Are you saying that someone else is at fault?", he continued.

"No, Your Honor. I am just announcing to the court that there is a possibility, but not a certainty, of a Not Guilty verdict."

The judge banged his gavel. "The prosecution may call a witness."

Mies rifled through a checklist and announced, "The prosecution calls..."

There was a moment of silence as he spoke. "Tara Rynehart to the stand."

She mounted the stand and began her testimony.

"I was affiliated with the FBI, and was sent here to remove lunar regolith samples from the Destiny laboratory. I noticed some security lady replacing cameras. I avoided her because I work in secret. However, she saw a glimpse of me as I left. That is what she saw."

The judge said, "Oh. So that is what Ms. Oldbag saw. Mr. Wright, begin your cross-examination."

Phoenix analyzed her words and screamed, "Objection!"

"You say that there is regolith in the lab?", he continued.

"Oh, yes!", she exclaimed. "Didn't you know that, Mr. Wright?"

"Well," he said, slamming his hands on the table, "This is a paper here. It is a statement from the IRS. It says that you are in debt by $2,000,000! In addition, there are no regolith samples in the laboratory! What is you explanation for this, Ms. Rynehart?"

She jumped and began to sweat heavily. "Well, you see, I...um...why...I...gee! That's a very good point, Mr. Blue Coat!"

The judge replied, "He has a point. How is this possible?" She stammered, "Can I revise my testimony, Your Honor?"

He stated, "Of course. Just make it concise and persistent."

After her testimony had ended, Phoenix buckled his knees and thought, "Let's now see exactly how 'innocent' this childish little girl is."

She started once more. "Once I entered the laboratory, I grabbed the samples and left. However, I found a note on it. It read, 'Your Honour'. That is what that note really said! Terrible sorry for not telling you that, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix suddenly raucously unleashed, "Objection!"

"The paper supposedly read 'Your Honour', is that correct?", he continued.

"Yes. Certain. No doubts about it.", she spoke.

"Ms. Rynehart," he said solemnly, "If the word 'Honor' was spelt as 'Honour', that means that the person who wrote it was using British English! And there is only one person in here who is from England, a.k.a Britain: You!"

"Oh really! Is that so, you highly mistaken noddy? Prove it!", she bellowed, suddenly changing her accent from American to British.

"It says right here, in the Court Record, Ms. Rynehart. It says that Melanie "Tara" Rynehart was born in London, which is located in England!"

"Would the witness care to add?", asked the judge.

"Grr...that...I...well...I...you see...I...well...um...Noooooooo!", she screamed as she ripped at her hair violently. "Rrrrrahhhhh! Fuck you, Phoenix Wright! Rot in hell, you dumb bastard!"

The jury roared in excitement. The judge banged his gavel.

"Order! Order in the court this instant!", he yelled out.

She then started to cry and admitted her crime.

"Yes. It...it was me. I did it. There is no doubt about it now."

She continued, "I was previously the girlfriend of Chanler Harding. Then, one day, his friend...he um...'sexually assaulted' me."

She sniffed once more. "I then got depression and got better a few months later. However, the test kit and my medication costs were pretty high. I decided to sell regolith to pay off my money. I knew that Chanler would hate me if I stole them, so I told myself, 'Chanler Harding must die.' That day, while in secret, I planted the IED and sphere in the racks."

She dotted off once more. "I put in the other pocket, a bar of polonium, with was used to mess with that one girl's magatama to throw her and her friends off track. I was also the one who kidnapped that same girl...I think that her name was 'Maya' or something like that."

The judge banged his gavel. "Please continue," he said.

"And...I am totally guilty. 100% responsible. I will accept capital punishment in full."

The judge banged his gavel. "Even though she requested otherwise, I hereby sentence Ms. Rynehart with life in prison, with parole eligibility in 25 years. Bailiff! Take this woman into custody!"

Miles Edgeworth said, "She has been arrested and taken away, Your Honor."

The judge then stated, "This court now officially finds the defendant, Mr. Howard Hughes..."

There was a moment of silence. "Not Guilty."

The court roared in joy as confetti rained down from the ceiling, but stayed suspended in midair.

September 23 11:00 A.M. Defendant Lobby No. 3

Howard immediately said, "Thanks a lot, Mr. Wright! I couldn't have done it without you!"

Phoenix replied, "Oh, it's nothing special. I've helped many in my career."

Maya jumped in immediately and said, "Nick, do we have to leave now?"

Phoenix stated, "No! Of course not! We still have the rest of the day to spend relaxing in space! We head back to Earth tomorrow!"

Pearl also asked, "Mr. Nick, will we come back to space again?"

"Well, of course. Eventually, that is.", Phoenix replied.


	19. Let There Be Hamburgers

September 23 7:34 P.M. Dining Corridor

Maya stood in the middle of the room, demonstrating how to make her favorite meal: hamburgers. "First," she announced, "You take an 85% lean chuck and make patties. Then, you place on the grill at 425 degrees Fahrenheit. Later on, you flip the burger. After it is done, you place it on a bun and place your toppings. That's all there is to it."

As the line started up for the so-called 'burger station', Maya sat down with Phoenix, seemingly unnerved by those around her. Pearl sat down with Detective Gumshoe at another table, were Miles Edgeworth was also seated. She found it "gross" and "disgusting" for her to be around Phoenix and her cousin when they were "making out".

Phoenix placed his hand on Maya's and said secretly, "I guess that means we are...um... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Maya turned red and bounced, "I guess. After all, I believe that calling you my 'boyfriend' is an understatement. Then again, as long as you don't go around saying, 'Guess what! Maya is my girlfriend!' to everybody you meet, I will keep calm for now."

He stared and nodded, "I will abide. After all, when I was 'in love' in college, I flaunted around because having a girlfriend was a really big deal back then. Nowadays, I keep my cool."

After half an hour, the crowd had died down and Maya went up to feed herself. After the process was finished, Phoenix did the exact same. They sat in their places and started to ingest the meal carefully. Despite Phoenix's wishes, Maya seemed more likely to swallow the burger whole instead for taking actual bites of it.

After the burgers had been eaten, Maya started to rapidly take in french fries faster than what seemed humanly possible.

"Man, either she must be going into hypoglycemia or really likes these types of food.", he thought carefully.

It took Phoenix 2 minutes to catch up to Maya's crazed dining. She took 2 10 oz. containers and took then over to the milkshake machine. It deposited a mixture of chocolate and vanilla, which was referred to as "swirl". She then hooked them up to the mixer and waited for 30 seconds. Maya picked up the finished product and happily raced back to the table.

She handed it to Phoenix and commented, "Did someone order a swirl milkshake or what?"

He opened the package and inserted his straw. He and Maya drank it slowly, as they both hated getting "brain freeze".

When they were finished, Maya asked, "Could you spend about an hour doing something? I need to get things done."

Phoenix agreed.

September 23 9:00 P.M. Sleeping Quarters

When Phoenix returned from the Destiny laboratory, he opened the door. What he saw inside was amazing. It had been literally transformed into a pristine area, similar to what someone would find in Washington or Oregon. In fact, there was artificial gravity, so he felt weary as his legs took on his body weight. There was a waterfall over to the edge of the room.

He got himself situated and walked over to the waterfall. From a distance, he noticed a person was overlooking the collection pool underneath the falls. He ran closer and stood silently behind them. He then noticed that the person was a woman.

He asked, "Maya, are you in suspended animation or something?"

She turned and said, "Nick, you came back a little early, as you can see."

He finally found that she wasn't clothed at all. Her hourglass figure was only protected by two long, semi-thick strands of hair and her left hand, which masked what his 8th grade health class called "sensitive parts".

Blood spurted out of his nose as he stammered, "Where are your clothes, Maya? I mean, what is going on here?"

She replied, "I was going for the ritual swim under the waterfall. After all, there aren't things called 'swimming gear' in Kurain."

Phoenix said, "Maya, just get some clothes on! I'm sick of you not wearing any!"

Maya said, "Well, I'll be right back."

When she returned, she had gotten on her usual clothes. She also hit the light switch, turning the room back to normal. She turned the lights down a bit and pulled out a book with a cover that read, "Psychology". She tuned in and silenced out Phoenix's portable television as he watched CNN.

Phoenix subsequently turned off the television at 10:00 and fell asleep. While he was in a deep sleep, Maya took her book and put it away. She opened her sleeping bag and undid her kimono carefully.

She approached Phoenix and tapped on his shoulder.

"Nick," she said.

Phoenix woke up immediately and asked, "Maya, what is it?"

She replied, "Come with me."

Phoenix got out if his wall-mounted sleeping bag and was pulled into Maya's once again.

He sighed, "This is excellent."

He put his hands on her bare stomach and rubbed it. She groaned in pleasure and excitement as tension built up. He stopped and moved his hands higher up, so that they were underneath her chest.

She moaned out, "Niiiiiiiick...this feels so good. Keep doing it."

After a minute or two, he moved his hands even higher.

She started, "Niiiiiiiiiiick...that feels even better."

Then, Maya said, "Niiiiick...would you keep massaging my stomach?"

He replied, "Um, sure."

He rubbed his fingers back and forth gently.

She moaned out shortly and replied, "Niiiiick...that feels good!"

Phoenix nervously sweated, "Maya, do you like this?"

She happily replied, "Of course I do! It feels really great!"

He pulled Maya close and kissed her affectionately. He said, "Well, good night, Maya."

Maya passed out in his arms and he let his head down, with her arms around him.


	20. Gyakuten Sātan

September 24 8:30 A.M. Airlock

Phoenix nodded his head as he and Maya, who were in their pressure suits, placed on their helmets. Pearl took a glance at Howard Hughes, who was looking solemnly towards her. She then placed on her helmet.

She asked, "Mr. Nick, will we ever go into space again?"

Phoenix replied, "Yes, Pearl, we will come back again. I promise."

The three bid farewell and pressurized their suits, then drained the air inside out. The docking adapter opened and they entered the capsule of the Saturn IB rocket that was used to take them into space just 4 days ago. The capsule was then undocked and began its descent towards the blue planet below.

Phoenix spoke through the comlink, "This is Saturn. Houston, do you copy?"

The usual computerized message went out.

A sound said, "Processing TDRIS."

Shortly later, there was a response. "Saturn, Houston. You will be re-entering and landing in the Eastern Pacific. Retrorocket firing will occur over Kano, Nigeria."

"Roger that.", he announced. He then deactivated the comlink.

The retrorocket then fired for roughly 30 seconds. The service module then fell away.

The compartment loomed lower over the Earth, and Maya asked, "When will we re-enter already?"

The computer then announced, "62.5 miles in altitude. Half a mile until re-entry. Brace for breaching of the Kármán Line."

Maya snapped her restraints into place and so did Phoenix and Pearl. Suddenly, there was a violent jolt and the outside windows became fiery orange in color.

"Ahhhhh! THIS IS SO BUMPY, NICK!", Maya yelled loudly.

"I thought you said that about the launch!", Phoenix replied.

The fiery appearance of the windows stayed about 3 minutes. After that, the windows revealed a vast, wide blue body of water: The Pacific Ocean. The capsule continued to plummet until a trio of parachutes slowed its descent. Maya sighed in relief as the capsule approached the water.

"500...400...300...200...100...", the computer steadily clanged as the capsule fell lower.

There was a massive splash. The capsule came to a stop, causing Phoenix to be jolted back and forth for a few moments. Maya, Pearl and Phoenix all removed their pressure suits and helmets immediately.

They the found the rescue swimmers, who were seen through the porthole. After the capsule was lifted 20 feet or so out of the water, Phoenix opened the hatch.

The hatch blew off so hard that it was catapulted 50 feet into the air and became floating debris in the ocean. Maya lifted Pearl up into the man lift basket. She was hauled up.

Maya climbed out with Phoenix and shared a basket as they rode up into the helicopter.

She pulled him over and said, "After all that you really deserve this."

She kissed him gently. Phoenix happily smiled. They stood on the deck of the helicopter and were taken account of.

Phoenix asked the pilot, "By chance, could you drop us off at Wright and Co. Law Offices?"

The pilot replied with vigor, "Yes sir! Just that! After all, we're only a few miles away!"

The helicopter flew and landed right in the yard in Wright and Co. Law Offices. The three stepped off and they went inside the office.

Maya said, "Pearl, Aunt Morgan is probably waiting for you outside."

Pearl replied, "Oh, thank you Mr. Nick!" as she left.

Maya pulled Phoenix closer and said, "Don't forget, Nick. I love you."

She kissed Phoenix again. He laughed back, "Oh, Maya! I love you too!"

THE END


End file.
